An uchihas promise
by The Imperial Artist
Summary: Maaybe all he needed was faith..but then again maybe all he needed was HIM. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Don't be too sad.

Naruto sat on his bed looking out into the gloomy unwelcoming sky.

Sasuke was coming home, he should be happy. But he wasn't. And he didn't even know why.

The dark clouds rolled in making the sky rumble with thunder. Second's later lightning tore through the gloomy clouds, parting its way like a royal prince.

Like my royal prince, like my Sasuke.

Naruto let out a strained sigh as he flopped back onto his bed. Everything was ready for

Sasuke's return. Everything. He had even taken the liberty in cooking dinner, under Sakura's watchful eye, and stored it in the fridge.

Sasuke should be arriving home at any moment. All Naruto had to do was go pick him up from Shikumaru's place when he called.

It was all a matter of waiting, and more waiting.

Naruto pulled his blanket over him carefully keeping to his side of the bed.

Sasuke always hared it when Naruto rolled over on his side of the bed. So out of complete respect Naruto had kept to his side, not even touching Sasuke's pillow.

It stayed just where it was the night he left, right beside Naruto.

Naruto rolled over facing Sasuke's side of the bed.

It wasn't as if he wasn't coming back.

Naruto cringed at the sudden realization that Sasuke probably wouldn't come back. That maybe, since it was an A ranked mission, he could die. There was nothing stopping that the fact death could take him at any moment. Just that…

Naruto willed him self to stop thinking, noting the wet tears flowing down his cheeks.

He didn't need this right now, Sasuke didn't want this, wouldn't want this. He didn't want him thinking of things like this, thinking about the possible negative outcomes, only the positive.

Naruto curled himself into a ball as he remembered Sasuke's last words before he left.

"_Naruto don't dread this ok. Live in the present and not in the past,"_

"_What are you saying? Don't talk like that!"_

"_Naruto, If I don't come back I just want you to know that I love you,"_

_Naruto flung his arms around him. _

"_Sasuke stop! Of course you're coming back! What are you talking about! Do you not _

_want to come back…?"_

"_Naruto listen to me! Don't ever think I don't want to come back! You're my life but besides you my job is apart of my life too. Don't be selfish Naruto. You know how much _

_I car…"_

"_Then don't leave!" he cried._

" _See you later Naruto!" Shika called._

"_Sasuke…I don't want you to leave but…I know if you go…you might not come back."_

"…"

"_Promise me you'll come back to me? I don't care if you have a cut here or there, just promise...please…"_

_Naruto clung tighter as shuddered as warm arms wrapped around him._

"_If I promise you then you have to promise me,"_

"_Promise you what?" Naruto asked looking up._

"_Promise me you won't do anything crazy, and promise you'll still love me,"_

"_Idiot, as if I could ever stop…I promise"_

"_Thank you," _

_Sasuke hugged him one last time and pryed himself from Naruto's arms and ran to get in position with the others. _

_Kakashi wrapped Naruto in a hug as he fell to the ground._

"_Wait! You didn't promise!"_

"_Your heart knows my promise Naruto; just listen to it once in a while!"_

_Naruto reached out for him. _

"_Sasuke…"_

Yawning, realizing he had fallen asleep Naruto shook himself mentally. He had told Sasuke that he'd live in the future not the past. He intended to keep his promise. No matter how over active his imagination intended to get.

Naruto lay there for a few moments, pondering just how he could partially keep his promise without breaking it thinking about their happy times.

Fortunately for him when he decided it wouldn't get him in THAT much trouble with Sasuke his cell phone rang.

It was Shika's ring tone. He had insisted it be 'Empty walls' by some artist Naruto didn't much care for.

"Hello", Naruto answered with a voice husky with sleep.

There were shouts and commands in the background. Someone yelling 'Get him breathing' someone else yelling 'There's no use he's dead'

Naruto stiffened. Was it possible it was Sasuke they were talking about?

No, he told himself, he promised me.

His heart sank even lower when he heard Shika yell for the men to check again.

Strain was thick in Shika's voice.

"For Naruto's sake check again!"

"Shika?"

There was a pause.

"Kakashi?"

"Shika it's me Naruto! What's going on?"

He could have sworn he heard Shikumaru tense over the line.

"Do you know if Kakashi is at home or…?"

"Shika it's me damnit! Why do you need him? What's wrong, where's Sasuke?"

Naruto felt his voice break. The dry tear stains quickly became moist again. When

Shikumaru didn't answer Naruto tried his best to hold back a sob.

"Shika what the hell…" the line went dead.

Naruto jumped to his feet and pulled on a pair of gray sweats over his black boxers. He then rushed to his closet and threw on the matching sweat shirt and a pair of running shoes before grabbing his cell phone and darting down stairs and out the front door.

Before he could even think about his actions he ran across the street to Kakashi's place. The rain was coming down like buckets of water. The streets look partially flooded.

Naruto banged on the door in exasperation.

"Kakashi open up! Please it's me I need your help...Iruka...Kakashi..."

His sobs were now affecting his speech. He couldn't quite speak without choking on his

tears. He slid down the door banging all the way down.

"Kakashi…Iruka…Somebody please help me…I need to see him…help…"

Naruto was now completely in sobs not.

Was Shika talking about Sasuke? His comment had certainly assured him of it but, could

it have been someone else he cared about in the group? Naruto's heart sank at the

thought.

Shika, Ino, Choji, and Kiba had gone with Sasuke on the trip. All because this one mission was more dangerous than all the rest.

Naruto would have gone but Sasuke had dismissed the very idea of him on the mission.

When Naruto persisted he even went to the lengths of getting approval from the Hokage.

All because they didn't ant Naruto getting hurt again.

Pm their last mission Naruto had been fighting a very skilled Shin obi. Just when Naruto had thought he had him cornered the Shin obi stabbed him several times in lightning speed. When Naruto had finally fell to the ground blood gushed from five wounds in his

chest and six in his abdomen.

He lost so much blood they left a trail back to the village.

Naruto sat there with his knee's to his chest.

What if Sasuke met the fate that Naruto was meant to meet that day?

Naruto's sobbing had suddenly turned to muffled screaming. He bit down hard on his

arm to stop it but all it did was add to the pain. The pain in his heart.

"Damn you Sasuke don't you leave me! You promised! You bastard you promised!"

In the process of getting dressed Kakashi had rushed to his door alarmed by the screaming and banging.

He opened the door to a screaming ball of Naruto.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

Kakashi panicked.

"Damn you Sasuke you promised me!"

Sasuke's words came back to him.

'….Just listen to your heart… "

"What good is a heart if you trust it huh Sasuke?! If you know my heart so well then why...! Why. Don't. You. Just. Come. Back!"

Naruto was completely oblivious to Kakashi on his cell phone grabbing his coat in the door frame.

"I'm on my way Shikumaru,"

Naruto looked up at the man and suddenly felt hatred.

How dare he talk to Shika? How dare Shika not talk to him?

What the hell was going on?

"Naruto,"

Naruto stared up at him in complete defeat. Nothing he could say now would break him

up more than the possibility of Sasuke being dead.

"What Kakashi?"

He turned his head away from him.

"Naruto Sasuke is dead,"

"no!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

"Naruto…" came a faint voice..

"No! he promised me!"

"Naruto."

"HE PROMISED!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto broke down all over again.

"Sasuke! You promised!"

"Naruto come on! Wake up!"

Wake up?

Everything blurred suddenly and he found himself laying in his bed. Blankets twisted all around him.

"Can you hear me?" came a voice.

Naruto knew that voice…it was the voice he always fell asleep to, the voice that never failed to keep him at the edge of his seat.

Something didn't feel right. The voice was shaky. The voice sounded very husky as if…as if…

Naruto looked up at its source. His eyes widened.

"You're here," he whispered softly.

"Oh, Naruto,"

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and cried.

"I promised you naruto," he said between sobs," and Uchiha's don't break their promise!"

Just as a random thing. Came out the blue. Couldn't stop it. I hope you like it.

Write reviews if you wish.


End file.
